


cinderella au!scarlet vision artwork

by kurtstan



Category: Cinderella (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtstan/pseuds/kurtstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do so much more in the AU for this but I had little time :((( I'll probably do it later as an after-present when I can. In case anyone's wondering in my head Wanda and Pietro's parents died just like in AOU but were put in the foster system where they were taken in by an abusive family. They'd be mutants like in the comics and so be taught to hide their abilities by their parents -- and then be manipulated by their foster family to 'help' them, be both henchmen and servants, in return for them not revealing them to the world. Vision would be the good, turn-this-kingdom-around, son of conqueror and dictator Ultron???? or robot son of King Stark because he and Pepper (or Bruce I guess) never wanted children??? Idk, imagine what you wish. </p>
<p>This was practically the only scene in the movie I could draw without watching the whole movie again (I really wanted to avoid watching it again why's it so long???)</p>
    </blockquote>





	cinderella au!scarlet vision artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> I wanted to do so much more in the AU for this but I had little time :((( I'll probably do it later as an after-present when I can. In case anyone's wondering in my head Wanda and Pietro's parents died just like in AOU but were put in the foster system where they were taken in by an abusive family. They'd be mutants like in the comics and so be taught to hide their abilities by their parents -- and then be manipulated by their foster family to 'help' them, be both henchmen and servants, in return for them not revealing them to the world. Vision would be the good, turn-this-kingdom-around, son of conqueror and dictator Ultron???? or robot son of King Stark because he and Pepper (or Bruce I guess) never wanted children??? Idk, imagine what you wish. 
> 
> This was practically the only scene in the movie I could draw without watching the whole movie again (I really wanted to avoid watching it again why's it so long???)


End file.
